phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension)
Buford Van Stomm is a bully and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Buford Van Stomm. Formerly part of the Resistance, he now rebels independently against the reign of the Doofenshmirtz family. Early life He is a bully who somehow joined The Resistance and began rebelling against the Doofenshmirtz family. At some point, he, in his obsession to rebel against the Doofenshmirtz family, abandoned his colleagues and became an independent rebel. His departure from The Resistance apparently worked its way into the Resistance's history books. Present life Buford meets Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 after saving them and their 2nd Dimension counterparts from a patrolling Norm bot. He escorts the four to Isabella's house, and they all fall down a chute leading them to the Resistance headquarters, where they are captured by Isabella and the Firestorm Girls. Buford's presence gets Isabella to release the five. He is later present when Candace-1 accidentally arrives in the 2nd Dimension via portal created by Dr. Baljeet. He later accompanies Candace, Isabella, Phineas-1, Ferb-1, and Candace-1 aboard mine carts leading to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to save a captured Perry-1; during the trip, he expresses his desire to get into the snack-bar machines there and acquire some nachos. He then realizes that Phineas and Ferb secretly stowed away despite Candace's orders for them to stay behind at the headquarters. Buford then joins Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, and Isabella to DEI, where they are nearly captured by Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-1, but they all manage to escape with Perry-1. During the resultant chase by the Norm bots, Candace is forced to separate the mine cart containing the 1st Dimension characters from the rest. At first, Buford seems to show concern for them, but it is revealed that he is just hurt because he won't be getting the snack-bar nachos anymore. When Phineas, Ferb, and Jeremy rescue a captured Candace, he appears in Candace's former cell, holding nachos delightedly. He is among those who congratulate the 1st Dimension characters for their help in defeating Doofenshmirtz and leading about his arrest (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Personality Rebellious, hotheaded, and brash, Buford seeks to do nothing more but declare his opposition against the Doofenshmirtz family's tyrannical reign, apparently up to the point where he intentionally makes his acts public, therefore jeopardizing his position. However, he has a soft side, presented by his sense of humor, his love of food (especially nachos, apparently), and his crush on Candace. Physical Appearance Buford is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, with the exception that his hair is styled into a Mohawk. He wears a black shirt with a large collar and his trademark skull insignia displayed on the front, dark-green pants that are held up by a strap connected to his shirt, and black boots that have one horn each protruding upward from it.﻿ Relationships Candace Flynn "I am so in love with her right now"- Buford has a crush on Candace, but it is most likely deemed hopeless, as it is heavily implied that Candace will date Jeremy during her progression to normalcy from being the leader of The Resistance. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Buford is presumed to have a genuine concern for Candace's brothers Phineas and Ferb, as he saves them from a Norm bot. However, this act would've also been a public declaration of opposition. Background Information *Website Summary: **''He used to be in the Resistance, but he got so good at it, he started resisting them.﻿ Appearances *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" *"Last Day of Summer" pl:Buford (drugi wymiar) pt-br:Buford Van Stomm (2ª Dimensão) Category:B Category:Males Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Van Stomm family Category:Buford Lookalikes